Tiva Returns
by ewolters2
Summary: Tony hasn't slept since Ziva left him. Ziva hasn't left since she told Tony she'd be ok without them. McGee is worried about Tony. Tony hates Bishop. How do they solve their problems? I'm thinking one shot but let me know...


"WOW!, Tony you're here early" Special Agent Timothy McGee said as he entered the bullpen to see his friend 'Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo' uncharacteristically there early. "Got up early, ran to the store, got coffee, went for a run, and finished all my paper work" Anthony said as he continued typing on his computer, actually working—something he never does. "When exactly did you wake up?" McGee asked concern in his voice, ever since Ziva left he hadn't been good—this was just the breaking point. "Well technically I haven't slept" DiNozzo said with a face that resembled a child that got caught doing something they weren't supposed to be. "But I have never been more alert!, On my game" Tony said as he got up with files to walked to the elevator. "Ow!" Tony exclaimed as he stubbed his toe on his desk. "Mmmhhmm, the human body needs rest—when was the last time?" McGee asked wondering if he should tell Gibbs. "Gee, McGee—Hey! it rhymes. That's a little personal but since its you Tim—" Tony started but was interrupted by McGee. "How long since you last slept, Tony?" McGee asked with a serious tone that just screamed I'm-not-up-to-playing-game. "It's only been about a week or two" DiNozzo mumbled under his breath. McGee gasped "that's not normal!—" McGee started only to be interrupted by Gibbs. "What's not normal McGee?" Gibbs asked sipping his 3 coffee that day—even though it was only morning. "Tony hasn't slept in over a week" McGee said quickly with a concerned glare towards DiNozzo. "Hey!, why'd you tell him?" DiNozzo asked as he walked over to Gibbs' desk and put down a stack of files on his desk. "Finished all my paperwork boss" DiNozzo said without mocking McGee about finishing his first, or talking about how many girls he managed to sleep with over the past few days. "Morning everyone" Ellie Bishop said as she strolled into the bullpen, with 4 cups of coffee. "Tony, Gibbs, McGee" she nodded in enolodgment as she handed the three men a cup of coffee each. "HOT! OUCH!" DiNozzo shouted as his coffee slipped from his hands. Few seconds later before anyone could reacted to what was happening Tony passed out.

Tony woke up with a big head ache, he opened his eyes to see where he was but all he saw was a bright light and a head looking down at him. "Ziva?" he whispered trying to figure out who the figure standing over him was. "Who's Ziva?" the person asked that seemed to be blonde—Bishop is who it was. After Tony realized who it was he wanted to know where he was. "Where am I?" Tony asked as listened to the sounds around him since his head hurt to much to move. "The morgue on the autopsy table" Bishop said waiting for some smart ass remark— she set herself up for it but he didn't say anything, no movie reference or joke or even sarcasm. "Anthony, no comment about the last occupant of that table or do you remember a movie where this has happened?" Medical Examiner Donald Mallard asked with a lot of concern about his dear friend, since Ziva left there has been no jokes no pranks and no movie references. What scared Dr. Mallard the most was that he wasn't even taking care of himself, and his safety in the field with his life in his own hands and not his Ex-Assassin, Ex-Mossad partner and best friend's hands. "Whats wrong with me, Ducky?" Anthony DiNozzo asked the Medical Examiner as he laid there on the autopsy table.

**2 days ago—**

"_Do I seem ok to you" Anthony DiNozzo asked his friend and Co-Worker as he laid on the autopsy table in the morgue. " Remarkably better then the last occupant of that table" Dr. Donald Mallard said as he continued his autopsy on a victim, a autopsy slab one over from Tony. "I just can't sleep Ducky, It's just—ever—ever since" Tony started but couldn't finish as he lied there on the table thinking and listening to the victims skin and body parts being stabbed into. "Her absence is difficult for all of us, Tony" Ducky said as he still continued his autopsy trying to find the bullet that's lodge into the victim. "I didn't say—" Tony started but was cut of by Dr. Mollard, "you didn't have too"._

"_All know is I'm starting see things people, who aren't even there." DiNozzo sighed in frustration. "Well your talking to someone who has conversations with the dead" Dr. Mallard said with his charming British accent. "I found a piece of gum at the crime today brought me back to a vcase I haven't thought about in… 15 years" Tony said with a small shake of the head in disbelief. "Well, small details can unleash powerful memories, a single bite congaed up a seven volume novel." Ducky said trying to comfort the young fellow. "Yeah, well memories not my problem" he started with a big sigh. "I'm afraid I'm going Co-Co's nest" Tony revealed with a pained look on his face. "Well if you feel you are losing your grip, simply stick to the what you know is real, like this victim— and ah—the bullet fragment I have finally dislodged" Ducky said holding up the fragment to examine it. "And then think about the people who are still here who are depending on you" Ducky continued with emotion in his voice—even though he was never that emotional._

_**2 hours later**_

Tony sat at his desk, wondering what to do now that he finished all his paperwork. "I'm heading to get some food, anyone want anything?" Tony asked as he looked around the room at the two agents sitting at their desks working on paperwork. "No thank you" both agents said at the same time knees deep in paper work. He chuckled to himself "well I guess I'll wait for you guys then" Tony got up and went over too McGee's desk. "What do you want Tony" McGee said in an annoyed tone as he saw the other agent walk over to his desk. "Your paperwork" DiNozzo said, McGee spun in his chair to look at Tony. "Who are you and what have you done with Tony?" McGee deadpanned with a very serious look on his face. "I just want to help, I have nothing to do and you are thigh deep in paperwork" Tony sighed with a look of helplessness on his face. "What are you talking about?, you mean knee deep?" Bishop said from a crossed the bullpen. Tonys face suddenly hardened and stood straight up and collected his things and rushed to the elevator and left.

"What's wrong with him?" Bishop asked the only other agent in the bullpen now. "I have no idea" McGee said with a look of wonder on his face as he stared at the elevator doors half expecting Tony to walk out of them at any minute.

"Tony?" Ziva David asked as she answered her phone. She knew it was Tony because no one else had her number—really she didn't want anyone else's number. "Hello sweetcheeks" Tony said as he slammed his door to the car shut and started he car up. "My little hairy—butt" she said, he didn't know but she was already at his house. "I hate my life without you" Tony said as he started driving home. "When _are_ you coming back?" Tony said as he turned down a road to his apartment."Ummm hold on a second hairy butt" Ziva said as she got up to wait at the door for Tony. "When _are _you coming home?" Ziva asked as she continued to stand at the door. "Well I am in the elevator at my apartment now—actually walking down the hallway, I got swagger" Tony said as he got to his apartment door fishing for his apartment keys. "Well then I can tell you when I am coming home" Ziva stated "right about—now" Ziva said as as she opened his aprament door and Tony dropped his phone. "Ziva" he whispered as he walked closer to her. "Ziva!" he yelled as her shut his apartment door and just about jumped her bones.

"Well that was fun" Ziva said as she laid against Tonys naked chest in his bed. "Mmmhhhmmm, I think we should do that again—I have a reputation to protect" Tony said as he flipped them over. "If thats the case, I prefer it on top" Ziva said as she flipped them over again. "I hope Gibbs doesn't into—" Ziva started but Tony put his finger on her lips. "Shhh…. it's like he can hear you" Tony interrupted as he looked around the room almost like he was looking for him. "You spend to much time with Ab—" but before Ziva could finish her sentence, Tony's phone rang. "Gibbs what do you need" Tony said as he grab his phone without looking at the I.D. "It's not Gibbs smart ass" Ziva said as she looked down at him. "Uhu, mmm yep, k." Tony said and he snapped his phone shut. "mmm" Tony said a he stuck his tongue out at Ziva. "Really mature Tony" Ziva said with the shake of her head. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Tony said with a big smile. "But he expects you there?" Ziva asked with her sexy Israeli accent.


End file.
